Amanda Simmons
Amanda Simmons is a classmate of Pete Bosley; she is studying to be a high school English teacher at Walsonville University. In "Pilot", Amanda was mentioned as the girl Pete has a crush on. In "The Snap of a Finger", Pete and Amanda run into each other. Amanda tells Pete she is stressed. Later, she is seen with Adam Prune as they watch Super Scott face off Firecracker on the Channel 5 News. In "Deadly Doughnuts", Amanda begins to date Derrick Wolfe and explains to Pete her feelings for Derrick. In "Rage", Pete highly disrespects Amanda and Derrick. Pete also tells Amanda that he had a crush on her. Later, Pete apologizes to her for his actions. Amanda explains that she had had a crush on Pete as well. In "Revenge", Super Scott saves Amanda from two thugs. Amanda gives Super Scott a kiss out of gratitude. Firecracker finds them kissing and asks Super Scott if he can "borrow" Amanda. Super Scott advises Amanda to run, so she leaves. Amanda is later kidnapped by Firecracker while she is on a date with Derrick. Derrick learns of her kissing Super Scott and refers to her as a whore. Pete stands up for her. At the end, Super Scott saves Amanda from Firecracker. She thanks Super Scott and then leaves. In "Suffer", Amanda explains to Super Scott tha she kissed him because she felt safe. She also tells how Derrick has been treating her badly. She is a bit confused by her love with Derrick and refuses help from Super Scott. In "Legend", Amanda gets into a heated argument with Derrick. He cusses at her and leaves. Pete gives her a ride home, where she continues to cry over her relationship problems. Later, Amanda is mentioned sitting with Derrick. Berry Rodriguez comes into the home and passes around cocaine. Derrick begins using it. Amanda begins to leave because she does not like what he is doing. Derrick grabs her and manipulates her into using the cocaine by kissing her and telling her how much he loves her. As she is doing the drug, she is thinking of Pete. In "Drained", Pete finds out that Amanda is doing drugs with Derrick. She is looking very bad. Derrick gets Amanda to take heroine with him. Derrick is kidnapped by Firecracker while he is having heroine with Amanda. Amanda is having a mental breakdown and calls Pete to come over. She continues to have a mental breakdown as she explains all of the traumatic events taking place in her life. Pete assures her that everything is going to be alright. Later at Derrick's funeral, Amanda gives Pete a hug and explains how she is thankful Derrick is gone but still loves and misses him. She is admitted into Walsonville Rehabilitation Center so that her drug addiction will cease. In "Convincing", Pete visits Amanda at the rehab center. Amanda starts yelling at Pete in anger, begging him to get her out of the rehab center. She blames him for her problems. Regina Watkins, Amanda's rehab therapist, assures Pete that she is having anger problems due to withdrawals. In "A Second Scott", Amanda apologizes to Pete for her behavior at his previous visit. She also reveals some history about how her father was abusive when she was a child. Later, Pete visits her again, but Evil Scott appears and tries to take Amanda so that he can have her for himself instead of Pete. Evil Scott is defeated and killed. Amanda stays in the rehab center. In "Fateful Kiss", Amanda is released from the rehab center. Pete takes her on a double date with Zack Yorkinson and Chelsey O'Donald at Italio's River. After the date, Pete and Amanda make out and Pete is excited to have the girl of his dreams. The next night, Pete takes Amanda to a park, where he made a fancy dinner for her with tiki torches all around. In "Circus Freaks", Amanda comes crying to Pete. It is revealed that she lives with her grandparents and does not want her father to come to town. Pete takes her to the circus. Mofojo the Magician and Ed the Experiment attack at the circus. Pete leaves to change into Super Scott, leading Amanda to believe that he was ditching her. Later, Amanda goes to the cemetery and mourns over Derrick's grave because she misses him. Berry tries to kill her but, she is saved by Adam Prune. In "Trial", Amanda goes to the Walsonville Courthouse where she witnesses Firecracker's trial. There, Super Scott realizes Amanda still has strong feelings for Derrick when she burst into tears because of Firecracker's statement of not being able to recall who Derrick was. Later, Amanda gets a phone call and leaves the courthouse. She is later found at her house with her grandmother as her father Todd Simmons comes in, which greatly upsets Amanda. In "The Dead Rose", Super Scott has been trying to call Amanda, but she is not answering her phone. In "Outcast", Pete Bosley goes to Amanda's house to find that Todd has been abusing her. Pete tries to end the abuse, but Amanda tells him that it isn't his place. Then, she devastates Pete by breaking up with him. In "Living", Derrick saves Amanda from her father, but then states how 'she sickens him' because of what she's done in the past. Traumatized, Amanda takes Derrick's hand as he says he will take care of her. In "Suicide", Derrick reveals his true form to Amanda as the vengeful Suicide. They get into a heated argument where she explains that she hates him and 'will never let things go back to the way they were'. Suicide convinces Nate to commit suicide in front of Amanda. Later, Suicide taunts Super Scott by sending a video through the Channel 5 news threatening Amanda's life. Super Scott locates them in the Sandra Ray modeling studio where Suicide kills himself making it appear that Super Scott had killed him. Super Scott takes Amanda home where she says the signature phrase "The world would be a dark place without Super Scott." In "Silenced", Amanda was having dinner with Pete, Zack, and Adam in Italio's River when Firecracker attacked. Later, Amanda was kidnapped by Berry Rodriguez. IMeet me at the Sandra Ray modeling studio, or the girl gets it. Category:People